


Son jour préféré de l'année

by FanWarriors_19



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Halloween, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: OS. - Sirius appréciait tout particulièrement l'ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard le jour d'Halloween, d'autant plus que c'étaient surtout les Maraudeurs qui donnaient le tempo.[Isa'ralia Faradien]
Series: One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014255
Kudos: 1





	Son jour préféré de l'année

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Son jour préféré de l’année**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur le 31 octobre, illuminant le parc de Poudlard de sa douce lueur orangée. Sirius était déjà réveillé, et posté devant la fenêtre du dortoir pour admirer le spectacle de la rosée recouvrant le parc s'irisant sous l'astre lumineux.

Halloween était probablement son jour préféré de l'année, détrônant même Noël. C'était devenu une journée rêvée depuis qu'il avait rejoint Poudlard et s'était lié d'amitié avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Les quatre Gryffondors avaient rapidement pris l'habitude de préparer leurs coups au lieu d'écouter leurs cours, et de les mettre ensuite en pratique après le repas du soir.

Ils se postaient souvent en embuscade dans les couloirs du château, souvent en deux équipes : James et Sirius, puis Remus et Peter. Ils se dissimulaient dans le décor, puis faisaient tout pour effrayer les innocents passants, avant de détaler en courant et en riant pour aller se poster à un autre endroit stratégique.

Ensuite, ils retournaient à la salle commune lorsque l'heure du couvre-feu sonnait. Non pas parce qu'ils tenaient à le respecter, car ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes, mais parce qu'il n'y aurait plus personne dans les couloirs susceptibles d'être effrayés.

L'année dernière, Sirius se souvenait, le retour à la tour Gryffondor avait été ponctué de la crise de nerfs de Lily Evans. La préfète n'avait pas apprécié d'être la cible désignée de James, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et elle vint se planter devant lui pour lui coller une gifle mémorable en guise de représailles. James, lui, avait pris le parti d'en rire, et les Maraudeurs avaient dû se hâter de monter les escaliers en colimaçon quatre à quatre pour fuir la fureur d'une Lily vexée.

Ces belles soirées se concluaient toujours par une longue dégustation de bonbons sorciers, ponctuée par des bavardages incessants entre les quatre amis réfugiés dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient depuis toujours.

Halloween était le plus beau jour de l'année, mais Sirius savait que cela ne durerait peut-être pas éternellement. Il serait bien plus difficile de se réunir pour faire les quatre cents coups une fois qu'ils auraient quitté Poudlard, d'autant plus dans le contexte de guerre civile qui planait sur la Grande-Bretagne, mais il gardait l'espoir que chaque année de leur vie d'adulte reste ponctuée par ces petites réunions le soir du 31 octobre.

**Author's Note:**

> Mes feels T_T


End file.
